


quit

by pxrcival



Category: The Creatures
Genre: ..hel yeah, M/M, smoking..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aleks smokes at night.<br/>fluff, immortalfox</p>
            </blockquote>





	quit

Colorado’s night air was refreshing on his skin, and Aleks sighed a silent thank you for that. The back door swung shut behind him, a soft bang resonating, but he didn’t flinch. It was a regular thing to him now. He’d step outside late at night, lighter and cigarette in hand, and he’d smoke. People told him constantly that it was a bad habit, and maybe it was, but the peace and thinking time it gave him wasn’t something he was about to give up.

Or maybe that was the nicotine speaking. He didn’t really give a shit at that point. The Russian hopped up onto the ledge in their garden, staring into the sky as he inhaled and exhaled. He was just starting to relax when the door abruptly opening behind him, causing the brunette to jump.

"…Aleks? The fuck’re you doing out here, man…" The tired voice of his roommate calmed him instantly and he turned, reaching up to pull the lit cigarette away from his mouth. Eddie watched him, own lips pressed into a dissaproving line. The words were already there; "Dude, that shit will kill you." Like so many times before, Aleks shook his head, answering the unsaid statement. He didn’t care. Eddie narrowed his eyes just a bit, the easy grin slipping, and Aleks almost felt bad enough to stub the stupid thing out there and then for making the other man a little unhappier. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, turning away again and muttering an apology.

The door closed again and Aleks didn’t look up, believing that was the sound of his companion leaving him alone, so the body beside him on the ledge and the hand on his own made him jolt for the second time that night. He stared for a second at the darker skin, contrasting so sharply with his own. He hesitated, wondering whether or not to question it, but his own exhaustion and reluctance to argue won out and he simply replaced the cigarette, tearing his gaze from their almost locked hands to the sky above.

"Aleks." Low, quiet.

"Mmm?" Tired and disinterested, not purposeful but painfully obvious.

"You gonna put that out, or will I have to make you?" Hardly threatening, and Aleks thought he heard a hint of…excitement? Teasing definitely, and he once more found himself questioning how the older man managed to stay so happy all of the time. It was 3am, for fucks sake.

"Make me." Yet the banter came naturally to Aleks when it came to him, Eddie’s own childlike attitude fading into his own. He turned back once more to face Eddie, grinning lazily.  
For a moment, their eyes met. Aleks wasn’t stupid - no, far from it. And when he looked into Eddie’s eyes, a quiet understanding dawned on him. The hand-holding…Not only that, though. They’d slowly been getting closer and closer, doing shit like falling asleep on one another and hugging whenever they could. Not indirectly romantic, but not platonic either. And neither of them had a problem with it.

So when Eddie leaned in to kiss him, he didn’t flinch away. He tipped his own head forward and enjoyed the moment as time slowed down. Their lips met, a gentle type of caution between them. Aleks barely even noticed as the cigarette was knocked away, the only things important to him being the way he could feel the other man’s smile on his own and that somehow, during the time they’d been pressed against eachother, their fingers had become laced.

When they distanced again, a comfortable silence fell between them, and they held hands until the sun rose. Days later Aleks asked him why, and Eddie understood like he’d been anicipating the question (to be fair, he had) and replied simply with,

"I had to get that shit out of your mouth one way or another."

and he giggled like an idiot, the way he always did, and Aleks could only respond by pressing him down against the sofa and kissing him the way he’d always wanted to.  
Neither of them spoke about it after, but Eddie noticed when the back door stayed unopened all night, overheard a conversation between Aleks and James that really he was supposed to hear in the first place, because the Russian was always a fan of fresh starts. But he needed a place to begin.

Maybe he’d quit smoking.

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely tumblr user ripimmortalfox made fanart for this fic, find it here! http://acparvis.tumblr.com/post/105603168440/ripimmortalfox-and-the-hand-on-his-own-made


End file.
